


My Little Lion

by KuroDoujinShi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroDoujinShi/pseuds/KuroDoujinShi
Summary: Eliwood wakes up in the middle night to sound of his young son bawling his eyes out.





	My Little Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Help I'm soft and I have writer's block.

Eliwood sat up groggily from his sleep, his peaceful slumber being jarred by the loud, piercing cries of his young son. The boy’s mother was away for a few days, and Roy was now old enough to no longer require constant care from Rebecca. Eliwood sighed as he slid out of bed. It was so early. Or late. He wasn’t even sure anymore. All he knew was that he was tired and he wanted to sleep. And yet here was this toddler crying his head off. He walked over to where Roy slept and lifted him into his arms.

“Shhh…” He said, holding the little one close and he began to move back and forth. He bounced him gently, trying to calm him down. He paced through the room slowly, and yet still the boy couldn’t seem to calm down. He sighed. This was going to be a long night… “Something’s definitely gotten you in a quite a state. What’s wrong little one.”

He supposed it was his fault expecting something other than a loud cry. Sure, the boy was certainly verbal enough. He could be quite the chatterbox when he really wanted to. However, right now Eliwood could not seem to determine what was wrong with him. If he was hungry he would have said something, he wouldn’t be crying. If he was cold, the same would apply. That could only mean…

“Did you have a nightmare?” Eliwood asked. The nod he felt against his shoulder was all he needed for it all to fall into place. He supposed he should have been aware of it from the beginning, but it was late or early, he still couldn’t determine, and not only was he tired, but at this point he was barely awake. He continued to pace, rubbing his son’s back. “Alright. It’s okay. You’re alright.” The crying began to calm. “Papa is right here. I’ll protect you.”

The crying began to calm down after that. Eliwood could only assume that his son had been comforted by his half-asleep words and was now on his way to dreamland himself. After he finally ceased, Eliwood moved to put him down in his bed, but found that the boy had wrapped his arms around him in a manner similar to that of a snake. He stood back up, still holding him.

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” He asked. He received another nod, and let out a deep breath. “Alright.” He wasn’t actually annoyed by it. He loved his boy, and his bed was cold with only one person, after all. He moved over to the bed and flopped onto it, falling back with Roy on his chest. He began to shut his eyes when he heard a small voice.

“Papa, can I have a story?”

Eliwood resisted the urge to groan. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep. Certainly the boy must need sleep right? He was only human afterall.

“Sure thing kiddo.” He said. He quickly scoured his brain. He was a good father he could this. “...Once upon a time, there were two animals. A father animal and his son. They were…”

“Lions?”

“Yes, lions, exactly.” He quickly agreed. Let the boy do some of the work for him. “Everyday the father lion would lay down with his son and they would play and nap in the sunshine, and it was wonderful. And then one day, while they were playing, the father lion heard a loud roar.”

“Was it from a dragon, papa?”

“Yeah, sure, a dragon. The father lion heard the loud of a dragon, not too far off in the distance.” He expanded. “It was a big dragon too, with glowing eyes and lots of fire. It wanted to consume the world, and do that it needed to get rid of two very special lions. Now of course the father lion would never let this happen, he wanted to pass this world onto his son one day. So he ran at the beast, and lept a mighty leap, high into the sky to attack the beast. He bit and clawed at the dragon, but the dragon was so strong that he threw off the father, sending him flying into the distance.” He chuckled when he heard a little gasp at his side.

“Now the dragon turned on the cub, but the cub stood strong. He wouldn’t let the dragon defeat him. He had a world to protect. He lept at the dragon in turn, letting out a mighty roar. They engaged in a valiant battle, but the dragon was too strong. He threw off the cub, and moved to attack. However, before he could, the father lion came flying, having run so many miles to come save the day, and landed on the beast’s back. In a single attack, he snapped the dragon’s neck, and landed next to his son. He turned the cub with a smile and he spoke. Do you know what he said, little one?” He turned to his side to see his son, curled up asleep.

“He said,” Eliwood began, pulling Roy closer and kissing the top of his head. “My little lion, I will always protect you.” And with that, he shut his eyes, and floated off into a peaceful rest for the remainder of the night.


End file.
